Slipping through my fingers
by Gwlyth
Summary: No hay nada más importante para una madre que un hijo, o si no que se lo pregunten a Narcissa Malfoy. Su único hijo está a punto de casarse y abandonar el nido para mudarse a Londres muggle con su futura esposa. ¿Cómo afrontará Narcissa está situación?


¡Hola! Aquí os dejo un One-Shot dedicado totalmente a Narcissa Malfoy, y en general a todas las madres que viven con emoción las bodas de sus hijos.

Espero que lo disfrutéis y decidme, qué os parecería si comenzara un Long-fic sobre la boda de Draco y Hermione.

¡Gracias!

La Mansión Malfoy recibía con los brazos abiertos a técnicamente todo el mundo mágico y una pequeña parte del mundo muggle. Espera, espera, espera, ¿muggles?¿Mansión Malfoy?¿Muggles en la Mansión Malfoy? Sí, muggles en la Mansión Malfoy, que además llevaban sus curiosos artefactos que Arthur Weasley observaba con admiración y le preguntaba acerca de su función, entre otras cosas raras que se le pasaban por la cabeza, Molly le tiraba de la túnica con una sonrisa de ''Tierra trágame'', pero los muggles respondían de buena manera todas las peculiares preguntas del pelirrojo. Espera, espera, espera, ¿Weasleys en la Mansión Malfoy? Luna Lovegood junto con su padre llevaban cámara y pluma en mano para no dejarse por detrás ni un solo detalle sobre el evento del año. Espera, espera, espera, ¿El Quisquilloso en la Mansión Malfoy?¿Se habría pasado Lucius Malfoy con las setas o algo por el estilo? Seguro que estáis pensado algo por el estilo.

No, nada de eso. Habían pasado tres años desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica, todo el daño quedó atrás, los Malfoy habían conseguido limpiar su nombre gracias a Harry Potter y a sus dos mejores amigos para sorpresa de los aristócratas. Cierto es, que al pelirrojo le costó más trabajo, pero Granger consiguió convencerle y dieron la cara por ellos frente al tribunal. No fueron a Azkabán, pero si que tuvieron que hacer servicios comunitarios, incluso trabajaron con muggles. Para su suerte o desgracia a cada uno se le asignó un héroe de guerra: Narcissa era acompañada al mundo muggle por Harry Potter, Lucius por Ronald Weasley y por último Draco con Hermione Granger.

Harry y Narcissa congeniaron rápidamente; Lucius y Ron tuvieron un debate sobre qué color de pelo era el mejor, si el pelirrojo o el rubio, llegaron a la conclusión de que nada era más elegante que el rosa de la cresta de un punk que pasó junto a ellos; y por último Draco y Hermione, Hermione y Draco, los días pasaban y estos parecían llevarse cada vez peor (sin insultos como sangre sucia de por medio, claro), pero un día se quedaron encerrados en la cámara frigorífica de una carnicería muggle y ahí surgió todo.

Pasados 18 meses de su relación, el apuesto Draco Malfoy se arrodilló frente a la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger en los inmensos jardines de la Mansión Malfoy y le propuso matrimonio. La leona dio como respuesta un :''¡Oh, Dios mío!" y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, plantando un beso en los morros pálidos del muchacho.

A continuación los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy comenzaron a tirar confeti y soplar matasuegras rodeando a la feliz pareja. No muy lejos estaban Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Gregory Goyle, vestidos con las túnicas blancas características de la gente del coro en las iglesias muggles, subidos en una especie de umbral y estaban los tres frente a un atril, el profesor Flitwick golpeó varias veces el atril con la batuta y carraspeó, el hombrecillo estaba tan nervioso que casi le salta un ojo a Goyle con el dichoso palo.

— Uno, dos. Un, dos, tres— dijo el profesor dándole la señal a los chicos para que entonasen.

— _Love, love, love._..

Blaise no cantaba, sólo movía la boca. Estaba tan indignado con Malfoy, él con toda su buena fe le había propuesto ser el solista, pero la respuesta de Draco fue: ''Muy amable, Blaise, pero lo cierto es que ya he encontrado a un gran solista. Tal vez en la boda''. ¿Tal vez en la boda? Draco podría ser muy rico, muy guapo, muy apuesto, y se habría vuelto un tío ejemplar después de la guerra y todo ese rollo, ¿pero de verdad creía que iba a conseguir a Granger sin el gran Blaise Zabini como solista?¡Por favor, qué insulto!¡Él, que usaba su canto como inicio en el rito de apareamiento! Flitwick que vio como Blaise sólo se dedicaba a mover los labios con el ceño fruncido, le arreó una patada en la espinilla y esbozó una sonrisa exagerada, indicándole a Zabini que hiciera lo mismo o de lo contrario su córnea probaría la punta de su batuta.

— _Love, love, love._..

— _There's nothing you can do that can't be done_...

La voz de aquel solista extraño era hermosa, los enamorados se giraron para descubrir al vocalista y Hermione soltó un gritito de emoción al descubrir a Hagrid con el pelo engominado, la barba recogida en una trencita y una corbata rosa chicle con lunares verde pistacho. Blaise si que estaba indignado, ¿el guardabosques? A ver, cantaba bien, pero él lo hacía mejor.

— _It's easy_...

Escondidos entre unos matorrales se hallaban Lucius y Narcissa vestidos con ropa de camuflaje y dos rayas de barro en sus mejillas. La Sra. Malfoy sostenía entre sus manos unos prismáticos muggles y los apretó con tanta rabia que estos se partieron por la mitad, Lucius estaba llorando con uno de los elfos domésticos a moco tendido, emocionado por la imagen de los tortolitos besándose y abrazándose.

— ¡Lucius, que el niño se nos casa!¡¿Lucius?!¡¿Estás llorando?!

— Cissy, y pensar que yo quise matar a la gallina gigante de ese ángel— sollozó emocionado señalando a Hagrid.

—¡Merlín!¡¿Por qué accedí a qué vinieras conmigo? A este paso nos descubrirán— siseó Narcissa algo irritada.

Lucius se sorbió los mocos y se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda que le entregó el elfo doméstico que le acompañaba en su llanto.

—Bueno, mira el lado positivo.

Narcissa arqueó una de sus cejas rubias y Lucius suspiró, señalándose a sí mismo. Su mujer gesticuló una mueca aún más rara.

—Este estampado muggle de camuflaje me sienta de maravilla— respondió como si fuera lo más obvio y luego se echó su larga melena rubia hacia un lado con un movimiento de cabeza sensual.— Draco me dijo que tenía cierto parecido con Rambo.

—¿Y quién es ese Rambo?

— No lo sé, seguro que un personaje de Mickey Mouse.

— ¿Y quién es Mickey Mouse?

Lucius suspiró cansado de tener que explicarle cosas a su mujer.

— Mickey Mouse es ese tipo americano que inventó a un ratón llamado Walt Disney— volvió a responder como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

Narcissa sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Su único hijo se iba a casar con una hija de muggles, su familia cada vez se interesaba más por lo muggle. No es que odiara a los muggles y tenía que reconocer que Granger era un gran partido, pero fuera Granger, Pansy, una de las hermanas Greengass o cualquier otra chica a Narcissa se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Su pequeño Draco se hacía mayor, ya no era un niño. Y Granger lo iba a separar de ella, le mostraba cosas de su mundo que asombraban a Draco y ella hacía todo lo posible por retenerlo a su lado, pero era imposible.

Y así es, como dije al principio el día tan esperado había llegado y la Mansión Malfoy jamás estuvo tan llena, ni se respiraba tanta felicidad. Buckbeak llevaba un lazo blanco alrededor del cuello, a juego con el de Hagrid que no paraba de decirle lo guapo que estaba y que ese color de lazo le hacía parecer más delgado. Buckbeak le dio la espalda al guardabosques que se apresuró a disculparse.

La boda estaba a punto de empezar y todos tenían en mente la misma pregunta, ¿dónde estaba el novio? El novio estaba en su baño particular dando vueltas de aquí para allá, un séquito de elfos domésticos le perseguía con varias corbatas repitiendo: ¿Y esta, mi amo? Él sólo suspiraba y soltaba maldiciones. Narcissa Malfoy entró en la habitación de su hijo y los elfos dejaron caer todas las corbatas haciendo una exagerada reverencia, la mujer alzó las cejas y señaló la puerta con la cabeza, los elfos obedecieron a su ama mientras comentaban lo guapa que estaba y lo bien que le sentaba aquel vestido rojo. Draco no se había dado cuenta de que su madre había entrado en sus aposentos y siguió mirándose al espejo mientras intentaba no cortarse afeitándose, nunca había tenido la necesidad de afeitarse a menudo, pero últimamente la barba solía salirle con frecuencia. Narcissa se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió recordando la primera vez que Draco vio cómo los elfos afeitaban a su padre y él también quería hacerlo, apenas tendría tres años.

—Mami, yo también quiedo afeitadme.

Narcissa soltó una risita encantadora.

—Draco, hijo aún no eres lo suficientemente may...—comenzó a decir su abuela Druella, que le sostenía en sus rodillas.

—Ven conmigo, amor—interrumpió ella, ofreciéndole la mano a su pequeño bebé.

Lo llevó al baño de arriba y le untó espuma por toda la cara, él pequeño reía y repetía entre risotadas ''Me haces cosquillas, mami''. Narcissa reía con él, y después retiró el producto con un cepillo de dientes. A los dos días en una fiesta con las celebridades del mundo mágico, el heredero de los Malfoy presumía delante de sus pequeños amigos que ya era un hombre porque le habían afeitado.

Narcissa también recordó la primera vez que Draco dio muestras de su magia, para salvar a un hurón que era perseguido por uno de los zorros que se habían colado en la mansión y lo mucho que lloró cuando Lucius le dijo que no podía quedárselo, acababa de cumplir los cinco años y no estaba hecho a aceptar un no por respuesta. Cuando Draco voló en una escoba que no era de juguete, a los 8 años, iba delante y Lucius sentado detrás conducía, llevaba una coleta para evitar que el pelo se le metiera en los ojos.

Sus rabietas cuando uno de sus caprichos no se complacía cuando él quería, la pena de cuando sus abuelos murieron, las discusiones que tenía con Lucius sobre el hecho de que le buscara una esposa sin su consentimiento.

La Sra. Malfoy también recordaba los días oscuros y tristes que vivió allí, cuando regresó El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y cómo Draco se iba apagando y se aislaba, pero sintió un gran alivio cuando Potter le dijo que su hijo estaba vivo y una grandísima felicidad cuando Draco les comunicó que había comenzado una relación con Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, desde luego aquella chica era única y consiguió iluminar toda la oscuridad que había en el corazón del chico, le había secado las lágrimas de tristeza en más de una ocasión, le había sacado lágrimas de emoción y de risa, le había hecho vivir un sueño, le había hecho sentir, le había hecho feliz, sí. Hermione Granger había hecho feliz a su pequeño, le había dado la libertad y además era una chica tan buena, que jamás separaría a Draco de su familia, aunque la Mansión Malfoy había dado lugar a uno de los peores recuerdos de la leona, ella hacía un esfuerzo por él. Sin duda, Draco no podía haber elegido mejor. Había madurado y a ella, como madre le tocaba echarse a un lado y asimilar que había crecido y que ya no le necesitaría más.

—¡Mierda!—se quejó Draco, al ver que se había cortado.

Narcissa entró en el baño y sorprendió a su hijo.

—Mamá...

—Lo sé, ya me voy. Sólo quería decirte que deberías ir terminando ya, cielo—dijo acercándose de nuevo a la salida.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a prepararme?

Una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por uno de los ojos azules de la mujer, disimuladamente se deshizo de la prueba y se giró con una gran sonrisa hacia el novio.

—Por supuesto, hijo.

Para empezar Narcissa limpió la sangre de la mejilla del chico con un poco de papel higiénico, después con un movimiento de varita sobre ésta, el corte se cerró aunque Draco soltó un ''Ah'' ante el escozor. Después acarició su pelo rubio aún mojado y usó la varita como secador a la vez que bromeaba preguntándole a su hijo de qué tamaño quería los rizos. Sí, se había dejado el pelo largo aunque no tanto como Lucius. Ambos se reían y ella recordaba cuando él era un niño pequeño y le veía jugar en la bañera. Por último encontró la corbata negra que tanto echaba en falta y se la entregó mirándola con cariño.

—¿Podrías ponérmela? Hermione siempre lo hace por mí.

Su madre gustosa, lo hizo y planchó con sus manos el traje muggle que su hijo había elegido, estaba tan guapo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Draco hizo algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo. Abrazó a su madre con mucha fuerza y ella rompió a llorar de una manera exagerada.

—Mamá, necesito respirar.

—Cielo, es que te vas a marchar a Londres muggle, y no nos necesitarás. Bueno, ¿para qué nos vamos a engañar? Tu padre no es que sea muy útil ya de por sí, pero, ¡no me vas a necesitar nunca más!—sollozó separándose de su hijo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mamá, sabes muy bien que eso no es así. Aunque nos mudemos a Londres muggle nos tendrás por aquí muy a menudo. A ver, iremos a visitar a los padres de Hermione a Australia, pero, no creo que cada vez que tengamos que salir nos salga rentable usar un avión. Si algún día tenemos hijos, nos encantara que cuidéis de ellos... Bueno, de mi padre no me fio demasiado, pero de ti sí. Te quiero mamá, y tú lo sabes y siempre me harás falta aunque cada vez menos, porque ya no soy un niño. Nunca lo olvides, eres una de mis chicas favoritas.

Dicho eso, le dio un beso en la frente y la tomó de la mano guiándola hasta el jardín donde tendría lugar el enlace. Narcissa sólo podía sonreír después de aquella confesión, y es que después de todo, tal vez su Draco no se estaba escapando entre sus propios dedos como ella pensaba.


End file.
